


Sunset

by Jigoku_no_hono



Series: Tragedies [1]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Blood, Bloody Hand Imprint, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Character Death, Crying, Crying Anakin Skywalker, Dead Anakin Skywalker, Dead Dooku, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Dooku Dies (Star Wars), Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned 501st Legion, Mentioned Torrent Company, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Pregnant Padmé Amidala, Sad, Sad CT-7567 | Rex, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono
Summary: Anakin Skywalker risked his life and saved the entirety of Torrent Company. It was their turn to save him from the clutches of the Sith, but do they come too late?Basically torrent company invading a Sith base to save Anakin
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tragedies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101
Collections: Anakin stories





	1. I'm Sorry

He hoped he wasn’t too late. He didn’t want to be too late, because if he was he wouldn’t know how to live with himself. They had to move, they had to make it on time. Rex along with the rest of Torrent company stormed the Separatist stronghold. They shot down every clanker they saw, only later would they realise just how few of them there were. They quickly made their way through the compound, they cleared every room they came across. They made sure they had covered every inch of the compound to find their _Jetti_. The General had been captured while saving them and none of them were going to leave him behind. They owed him that much at least.

It was only once they reached the top floor that dread started to settle into their bones. A body was lying in the middle of the hall clad in dark clothing and unmoving. As they got closer they knew that it wasn’t their _Jetti_. It wasn’t **Anakin**. But still, they were scared. Hands shaking ever so slightly as they held onto their blasters. They were scared that they would never be able to see him. To be able to speak to him. To fight by his side.

All those thoughts however shattered when they finally found him. He was lying on his back, body shaking with every strained breath as his bare hand pressed against his abdomen. The body of a hooded figure lay close to him but Rex didn’t care. He barely even managed to order him men to secure a perimeter as he came crashing down at his _Jetti’s_ side.

“Anakin” his voice was soft as he leaned over the man looking into his hazy and unfocused eyes, “We’ll get you out of here” His voice was filled with determination. He was going to save his _Jetti_ no matter what. When he moved the hand off his friends, his brothers abdomen he barely managed to hold in a choked sob. He had been cut through almost to his middle. Blood was pooling out no manner of cauterisation capable of stopping its dangerous flow.

“O…out…out-side” he could barely hear the mans whispered plea. Rex understood. He knew. But he didn’t want to accept it. His heart clenched within his chest. He wanted to tell him he was going to be fine. He wanted to reassure his _Jetti_ he was going to live. But he couldn’t. He couldn't lie to him, especially not now. With a choked sob and swift nod of his still helmeted head he called over Fives. Both he and Rex got him up on limp legs, slowly taking him outside. Their hands tightly, firmly holding him. They knew that once they put him down, they wouldn't feel his warmth ever again. They knew that that was the last time they were going to see him alive. As they made their way through all the clones he fought beside saluted. They held that posture long after he was gone only really breaking it when Anakin reached the exit of the compound.

Rex and Fives helped him sit down against the wall only to hear a soft laugh from the man. Both of their heads snapped to look at their brother breath getting stuck in their throats as they saw his glassy eyes staring into the distance.

“How ironic” They heard him whisper, before he swallowed thickly, “The-the first time… I met you—it was sunset” he panted out each breath seeming a struggle on its own, “the sun… it’s setting” they heard him whisper. A few of his men broke down at those words they pulled their helmets off their heads as they stayed a respectable distance away from him.

“Thank you…” he whispered, “thank you…for-being my friend… for being my brother” They clones watched as the general lifted his right hand to cup the captains helmet,

“I’m sorry for leaving you behind” he struggled to pull off the helmet blood staining the white, his hand print forever on the helmet as he looked into brown eyes.

“P-please” he stared a gasp of pain stopping him from speaking as blood spluttered past his lips, “end this war… make sure-this wasn’t… wasn’t for nothing”

He tried leaning forward head barely able to rest against that of his vod, blood stained hands cupping his cheeks, “I’m sorry Rex, tell Obi-wan and Ahsoka… tell them I’m sorry”

They watched as a stray tear slipped down their _Jetti's_ face, a painful smile trying to reassure them. With one last breath he whispered something into Rex’s ear. Cold hands slipped from the Captains face landing within the mans lap as his _Jetti’s_ body grew heavier as it leaned into him further.

Rex didn't know why for the life of him he cried out—a low growl of pain and despair—into Anakin’s shoulder. Arms wrapped around the mans body as he held him close rocking him back and forth in a way to comfort himself. None of the clones could dare to look at them, none of them wanted this to be reality. None of them wanted their _Jetti_ to be dead. But he was.

Shortly after Rex had finally let go of Anakin’s body. He had laid on the ground the last of the mans life pooling out of him and onto the floor. Rex tried looking up at the sky to stop his tears from spilling, the mid day sun stinging his eyes as he looked directly into it. Oh how he wished it had been sunset just as their _Jetti_ had said. Oh how he wished that that had been true.


	2. report

“General Skywalker, was captured 10 days ago by Count Dooku, he was held captive until 2 days ago when the entirety of Torrent company with the help of R2 managed to pin his location and attacked the stronghold. There was minimal droid resistance and it took 15 minutes to clear the entire building. 

Upon reaching the top floor the body of Count Dooku was discovered, he had been pierced through the chest with what appears to be a lightsaber. Another body was found further along within the corridor, it’s head was severed and a red glowing lightsaber was found on the body. 

Later investigation confirmed that it was the body of Chancellor Palpatine, records were discovered which clearly showed that he was the Sith Lord within the Senate. General Skywalker was found dying near him. The battle between the two forces having probably occurred around 30 minutes before Torrent Company overran the base. 

The General had fatal injuries, ones he could not recover from even if medical attention was provided immediately. He was declared dead only 5 minutes after reaching the compound exit.

…

Senator” Rex said quietly as he gulped, she was sitting on a chair on her porch looking out onto the City of Coruscant as she listened to him speak,

“Senator, the General-Anakin… he left a message for you. Before he died, he told me to tell you that he was sorry… that he loved you and the children” The man clad in armour standing at parade rest behind her within the apartment could hear as she choked back a sob. He couldn't see her due to the chair she was resting in but he could hear her soft muffled cries.

“I-I hadn’t even told him” Rex heard her say more to herself than anything else, “T-thank you captain” she managed to croak out through hiccups and sobs.

“If I may speak freely… The entirety of the 501st is at your disposal ma’am. With the chancellor dead and the clone wars coming to an end we have been given the option to live freely.” He swallowed thickly, “The entirety of the 501st is at your disposal to be used as you see fit. Our lives belonged to General Skywalker… to Anakin. As such our lives belong to you and his children.”

Maybe, maybe he had been right. The sun had set, it had set on his life and rose at the two new ones that were soon to be born. The Skywalker legacy had not died not yet at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any requests for sad Anakin fics just leave a comment,  
> any improvements can also be added there I will read them and answer appropriately.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story  
> :)  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
